crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Striker
"This guy is a killing machine. I mean, he wears Aegis armor everywhere he goes! Who even does that?" -A Steel Cove officer Summary "You already told me that there's explosives involved. I'd never say no to that!" -Striker, after being briefed on a loud mission Striker has always had a certain... interest... in explosives. He started rigging his own in middle school. He met Aero once he got out of high school, and they (somehow) quickly became friends. If Aero ever messed anything up, Striker was there for him. Striker never went anywhere without his trusty Aegis armor and mask, Thumper, and a few packs of C4. Striker eventually followed Aero to Crimson. Striker couldn't even imagine life without being an operator. He couldn't care less about the people above him, as long as they let him blow things up. Aero, who requested to be Striker's mission coordinator, sits back and just lets Striker do what he wants, as long as he gets the job done. Is Striker happy with his job? Well, he gets to blow things up, so probably. No one can really tell, though, as his mask blocks any visible expressions he may have. Halcyon "Yeah, I gave Rose that Thumper in the shooting range. Best minute of my life." -Striker, being interrogated after Rose blew up the shooting range Employment Halcyon hired Striker a little while after they "hired" Aero, but Striker couldn't care less about the paycheck. He just wanted to blow stuff up. Halcyon liked that he was able to get the job done no matter what. On the first mission for Halcyon that Striker did, Striker met Rose, a person who loves loud operations, just like him. They quickly became close friends, and Rose even told Striker her real name before Striker left Halcyon. Leaving Striker eventually discovered that Aero's cover had been blown at Halcyon. Striker drove to the place in the forest where Aero was meeting up with Wren to get his paycheck, but when Striker walked up, he heard Wren shoot Aero twice. Striker pulled out his Sawblade and shot Wren a few times, killing him. Wren was buried in a nearby hole as Aero got in Striker's van and they left the forest, done with their time at Halcyon. Jackdaw arrived on the scene a few minutes later, and Striker Phoenix "I'm just here for Aero. Of course, I wouldn't care who I'm working for if Aero wasn't here, but Aero here. Now give me back my C4 already!" -Striker After being a part of Halcyon, Striker decided to join Phoenix as Aero had done so. He was the loud man on the team who didn't care what it took to get something done. He completed many robberies for Phoenix in the typical, old-west way of doing things: loud. Run on in, hostage everyone, slap some bombs on the vault, and take the money. It became somewhat of a routine for him. Now that Striker has heard compelling evidence that Aero works for Phoenix and was only using him, Striker grew a deep hated for Aero, and would kill Aero on the spot if Maverick would allow it. Striker is still hoping to at least convince Maverick to interrogate Aero. Striker even hates Phoenix just because he believes that Aero works for them. Trivia * His text color is orange. * He enjoys nuclear weapons a little too much. This was confirmed in Operation Lockdown, where Striker got overexcited with the nukes and triggered the reaction for it, claiming it was one of his "hobbies". * He uses a new type of armor that he created and is much stronger than III Aegis armor, which he calls IV Aegis armor. * He is not very creative. This was confirmed when he named his new armor. * While most people use guns as their main weapons, Striker's main weapon is his modified Thumper. Category:Characters